A Week in Town
''' '''A Week in Town is the third episode of season one of Roy and Jack and is the third episode of the series overall. The original air date of the series is set to be February 16, 2011. Plot Main Plot: '''The episode begins with Mr. Krabs calling a meeting of apartment residents. Mr. Krabs then announces that the city is ordering him to have maintenance work done on the apartment complex or risk being shut down. Instead of hiring workers to do the work, Mr. Krabs enlist the residents of the apartment complex to help him with the repairs in exchange for a reduce rent the next upcoming month. Mr. Krabs, Roy, Jack, Pearl, Duncan, and Spongebob then catch the bus to the Mega Door Mart, a large superstore located downtown. After getting everything they need from the store, the party hop back on the bus and head home. On the ride home things get bad. The bus driver chokes on a cheeseburger he is eating and then crashes the bus into a telephone pole. Roy, Jack, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, and Duncan all survive by the crash but are now stranded in the heart of New Metropaz City with no way home. The group of six find themselves wondering aimlessly through the city in search of a ride home, finally the group comes across a creature named Fred Fredburger who claims he knows the way back to the apartment complex. Mr. Krabs recognizes Fred Fredburger as a resident of the apartments who lives on the second floor in room 2A. The party then criticizes Mr. Krabs for not knowing the way back to his own apartment complex. The party is led by Fred Fredburger through the city and then find themselves cornered by gangsters. The gangsters then offer to let the party live in exchange for all of the money Mr. Krabs has on him. Mr. Krabs reluctantly gives up all the money but the gangsters still kidnap Fred Fredburger. The group now finds themselves wondering aimlessly through the city till they are picked up by a helpful Mater who gives them a lif home. Mater speeds through the streets of New Metropaz and his wreckless driving attracts the attention of nearby police who then chase them. Eventually Mater runs out of gas and the police capture him. The group of six are all placed under arrest and Mater is impounded. Several hours later when the police decide to let Roy, Jack, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Spongebob, and Duncan go due to insufficent evidence. The episode ends with the group attempting to walk back home once more. '''Sub Plot: '''Stewie and Gary feud about who gets to take over Roy and Jacks apartment. Before Roy and Jack moved in their apartment, Gary used it as his secret study while Stewie used it for his secret hideout. Gary and Stewie challenge each other many challenges, hosted by Brian, to decide who shall win the room. The challegnes consist of a race, a rock eating contest, a staring contest, a foreign language speaking contest, and a pop quiz. The last challenge, which is to steal the money in Mr. Krabs' safe, ends up with both Gary and Stewie being injured after they tangle up and fall down the stairs. Brian then laughs at both of them for being so selfish as the room belongs to neither one of them now that Roy and Jack has moved in. Characters *Roy *Jack *Eugene H. Krabs *Pearl *Spongebob Squarepants *Gary the Snail *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Duncan *Fred Fredburger (debut) '''Guest Appearances *Mater